Carol Kenyon
Carol Kenyon (sometimes spelt Karol, born 1959) is a British singer, who performed on Duran Duran's Liberty album. Biography Although Carol is primarily known as a session vocalist on many albums and singles by a variety of prominent artists, as well as in many concerts, she has also released several singles as a solo artist. Her first single was "Warrior Woman" which was released on A&M Records in 1984. Carol is best known for her vocals on the Heaven 17 hit song "Temptation". Her early performances were as part of the National Youth Jazz Orchestra. She has also sung with Duran Duran, Kylie Minogue, Mike Oldfield, Jon and Vangelis, Pet Shop Boys, Gary Moore, Pink Floyd, Tommy Shaw, Roger Waters, Morrissey-Mullen, Tears for Fears, Heaven 17, Paul Hardcastle and Van Morrison. A selection of credits *1981 Backing vocals on the Jon & Vangelis album The Friends of Mr. Cairo *1982 Backing vocals on Chris Rea self-titled album *1982 Vocals on the Morrissey-Mullen album Life On The Wire *1982 Vocals on the Dexys Midnight Runners album Too-Rye-Ay *1983Lead vocals on the Heaven 17 single "Temptation" *1984 Lead Vocals on Warrior Woman Kenyon single Carol Kenyon/ Ty Jeffries A and M *1984 Duet vocals on the Tommy Shaw album Girls with Guns on the track Outside in the Rain *1984 Backing vocals on the Vangelis/Demis Roussos album Reflection *1984 Backing vocals on the Van Morrison live album Live at the Grand Opera House Belfast *1984 Lead vocals on the Malcolm Mclaren single Madamme Butterfly from the album Fans *1986 Lead vocals on the Paul Hardcastle single Don't Waste My Time *1986 Additional vocals on the album Into the Light by Chris de Burgh *1988 Vocals on the album My Nation Underground by Julian Cope *1988 Backing vocals on Anderson Bruford Wakeman Howe self-titled album *1989 Lead vocals on the Mike Oldfield single "Nothing But" on the album Earth Moving *1989 Backing vocals on the album Vigil in a Wilderness of Mirrors by Fish *1989 Backing vocals on the album Results by Liza Minnelli *1990 Backing vocals on the album In ogni senso by Eros Ramazzotti *1990 Backing vocals on the album Liberty by Duran Duran *1990 Additional vocals on the album Behaviour by Pet Shop Boys *1991 Backing vocals on the album Real Life by Simple Minds *1991 Backing vocals on the album Hymns to the Silence by Van Morrison *1991 Backing vocals on the album Let's Get to It by Kylie Minogue *1991 Backing vocals on the album Auberge by Chris Rea *1992 Backing vocals on the album After Hours by Gary Moore *1993 Kenyon was recruited by Rapination to provide lead vocals on their dance single Here's My A *1994 Backing vocals on the album The Division Bell by Pink Floyd *1995 Backing vocals on the album Alternative by Pet Shop Boys *1996 Backing vocals on the album Soft Vengeance by Manfred Mann's Earth Band *1999 Backing vocals on the album Nightlife by Pet Shop Boys *2001 Backing vocals on David Gilmour concert at Meltdown festival and corresponding David Gilmour in Concert DVD *2002 Backing vocals on Roger Waters' In the Flesh tour *2005 With Pink Floyd at the Live 8 concert, London in Hyde Park *2006-2008 Backing & Lead vocals on Roger Waters' Dark Side of the Moon Live world tour (including his appearance at Live Earth 7 July 2007, Giants Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ) Category:Backing Singers